Desperate Daddy
by white epitome
Summary: "Baby, isn't your daddy dropdead gorgeous? Isn't he the most powerful? You surely inherited those traits from me." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the cooing man beside her. "Sasuke, you're talking to yourself again." SasuSaku


**Note**: Ha! Thank kami this is finally over! I started this fic last December but because I'm too busy (and lazy…), I totally forgot about it. Anyway, I just thought of this while typing… what would happen to the Uchiha clan if Sasuke were really sterile? Bwahaha! Poor Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**: I won't own Naruto ever no matter how many wishing feathers I blow, no matter how long I meditate. This fanfic is yet another product of my poor imagination.

* * *

**Desperate Daddy  
**_by white epitome _

* * *

"So, you finally did it, huh?" a malicious grin slowly crept on the face of the equally malicious blonde ninja. "How did you do it? I want details."

The expression of the raven-haired Uchiha remained stoic as he continued to ignore the shinobi beside him. He examined the map that the Godaime gave them for their next mission.

Unfortunately, Naruto's words seemed to echo louder in his mind… and they were really pissing him off. He patiently resisted the urge to cut the loudmouth's tongue with his kunai.

The demon-fox bearer tried his best to silence himself. Being Uzumaki Naruto, he knew very well what his companion's death glare meant… but because he's THE Uzumaki Naruto, he found it hard to control his sniggers.

"It's none of your damned concern," Sasuke spat, wanting to make out his point. He didn't know why his face started to have a tinge of red. Was it because of anger… or something else?

Naruto just laughed louder; his right hand slapped the desk in front of him while the other clutched his stomach.

"I-it's just normal," Sasuke stuttered, "She's my wife!" Hell, they should focus their attention on their S-rank mission and not babble about this nonsense.

Sasuke gave Naruto one of his infamous death glares in an attempt to silence him. The blonde didn't have to know everything about his personal life even if he only got married a couple of months ago. After all, he never asked him about Hinata. Okay, maybe he did it once but that was all.

As an ANBU captain, Sasuke hardly had enough time to relax; he was very busy with his missions. His wife, Sakura, was also one of the best medic nin in Konoha. He allowed her to do her job because she seemed devoted with what she was doing. Not that she needed his permission.

"Congratulations Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and shook it many times. "Congratulations!"

Sasuke, who was still throwing Naruto a dark look, asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto's blue orbs suddenly widened in shock and confusion, "What? You don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Seriously, they should be planning about their next mission now but the ANBU captain was already distracted.

"Sakura-chan is…"

"Is what?" His patience was beginning to fade. What was this thing about his wife that he didn't know and that Naruto somehow knew? Did she have another man? Sasuke's insides began to boil. Whoever that man was, he would surely kill him.

"Sakura-chan is pregnant! You're a dad now, Sasuke!"

The words slowly reached the Uchiha's ears and it took a few seconds before he processed what Naruto had said. Sakura? Pregnant?

"How come you didn't know? You should've been the first one to hear it."

Sasuke remained speechless. Him? Dad?

"Well, the old lady told me yesterday," Naruto confidently nodded. "You should take care of Sakura-chan because she's all stressed out. That's bad for your baby."

Sasuke stared at the man in front of him. Was it really possible?

But Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't become the number one rookie and the sole survivor of his clan for nothing. He wouldn't be fooled easily by this idiot. "I'm warning you…" he menacingly started. No one messed around with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey! I'm telling the truth!" Naruto defended himself. "But if you don't know about it…" his eyes widened dramatically, "then she must be seeing another…"

Sasuke's dangerous glare made him stop and laugh sheepishly. "Of course that's impossible. We all know Sakura loves no one else but you."

Sasuke's fierce onyx eyes left Naruto, who for some reason, sighed in relief.

But could it be real? Would someone finally call him 'daddy'? Was he finally able to fulfill his last goal in life?

"Tch." He rolled the map on the desk and tucked it in his arms. Their mission would begin soon and there was no time to lose.

"Oi, don't make Sakura-chan jealous. Pregnant women are sensitive!" Naruto called out to the retreating back of Sasuke who was back in his I-don't-care mode. "Teme, you don't believe your best friend?"

He gave the blonde one last glare. "Next time create a better joke." And with that the door closed with a bang.

* * *

"A boy or a girl?" Sasuke stared at the pink and blue baby bottles in his hands. Maybe he should have first asked Sakura before heading to the store. Why didn't she tell him the whole truth? Maybe she wanted to surprise him. A small smile found its way to his lips as he slid the two bottles inside a cart.

He walked around the store to see more items for his soon-to-be-born baby. If Hatake Kakashi hadn't confirmed what Naruto had said, he was sure that he would have already beaten the crap out of the blonde.

He remembered what happened an hour ago.

"_What brings you here?" his former sensei asked, his half-masked face hidden behind his favorite book._

"_Kakashi," he stared at the man who was sitting comfortably on a tree branch. "Is it true that Sakura is…?"_

_The copy ninja stared at him expectantly but Sasuke found it difficult to ask what he wanted to ask. The words just couldn't come out of his mouth._

The Uchiha shook his head, hoping to erase that scene from his memory. He felt so stupid. He caught sight of a pack of diapers and he pulled one from the shelf.

"Is that Uchiha Sasuke?" a feminine voice suddenly squealed behind him. He turned and saw his fangirls gaping at him through the store's window.

He scowled. Didn't they understand the fact that he was already married?

"He has a child already?"

"Wow! Isn't that fast? I mean, they just got married…"

"How cute! He's buying diapers for his baby!"

"Look! He's blushing!"

Sasuke went behind the shelves to prevent them from seeing him. They didn't have to know everything. Suddenly Naruto's words echoed in his mind. _Don't make Sakura-chan jealous! Pregnant women are sensitive!_

The Uchiha continued to roam around the store and proceeded to put a can of milk in his cart. He decided that he wouldn't tell Sakura that he already heard the news from Naruto. He wouldn't spoil her joy and excitement when she finally decide to deliver the news to him. Plan of action decided, he concluded it best to hide these items inside his closet so Sakura wouldn't see it.

* * *

How long had it been since the last time he cooked? As far as he could remember, he never touched any cooking utensil after he married his wife. Oh, well. He had not used them that often before that time too. After all, when his whole clan died, he barely knew how to cook. He ended up buying from fast-food chains, eating instant noodles and munching plain riceballs and tomatoes.

His culinary skills might have been improved if his jerk of an older brother, Itachi, taught him how to cook before leaving him to bury all their relatives. He guessed his only specialty was to roast a ninja alive with his Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu.

But what mattered now was the chicken soup that he was trying to prepare for dinner.

The raven-haired shinobi stared at the stove, carefully stirring something inside a pot. A pink apron with lots of ruffles was placed over his ANBU uniform. He had no time to change since Sakura could arrive any minute from now and he still hadn't finished the recipe, which he started cooking an hour ago.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura wondered why the lights inside their house were turned on as she approached their house. Sasuke told her that morning that he would be busy strategizing about his new mission with Naruto so that meant that he would come home late.

No, it couldn't be a thief for no thief would be stupid enough to turn the lights on while he's stealing. So who could it be?

Sakura carefully took a kunai from her holster as she stealthily made her way to the front door.

* * *

"Ouch!" Sasuke whispered as he got his finger burnt for the nth time. Damn this thing.

That's when he sensed that someone was at their front door which also meant that his pink-haired wife was already home. He stood there thinking about how he would explain why he went home early but he was jerked out of his thoughts when he got burned again. That caused him to drop the ladle that he was holding. Cursing inwardly because of the irritating noise that the ladle made, Sasuke left the disastrous kitchen to open the door.

As expected, the shoji door revealed emerald orbs.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura confusedly asked. She didn't expect him to be home yet.

"Aa," came his usual reply. This was it, the moment of truth. She would absolutely tell him that they would have a baby.

He silently took her suitcase of medicines from her hand and placed it on the floor. She shouldn't carry heavy loads now that she was pregnant.

Sakura stared at her husband as she secretly returned her kunai to its holster. She watched as he absently stared at her as if thinking deeply about something.

"Dinner's ready."

Confused, the kunoichi followed her husband to the dining table without saying a word. She knew that he was up to something judging from the fact that he came home early and cooked dinner for her. She could clearly see her pink apron clinging on Sasuke's neck. Strange. Strange, indeed…

"Wow! It looks delicious!" Sakura commented as Sasuke placed a bowl of hot soup on the table.

Sasuke sat opposite his wife, eyeing her closely. She should tell him by now. His dark expressionless eyes traveled from her face to her breasts to something lower.

Her stomach. How long had she been pregnant? It must be almost a month since they last did their 'act of love'. After that, he went away for an important mission.

The memory made his face slightly red. He hadn't expected that resurrecting his clan would be that enjoyable and easy. He smirked at the thought. Her stomach should be bigger by now.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at him curiously. He forgot to put chicken in the soup. She just smiled and kept his mistake to herself. "I thought you will have an important mission with Naruto but instead you're here. You even prepared a meal for me."

Sasuke just stared at her, not touching his food. He felt somewhat annoyed. "Sakura, aren't you supposed to tell me something?"

The pink-haired kunoichi became pensive for a few seconds. "Let me see…" She stared at nothing in particular and knitted her eyebrows. "Maybe I'm supposed to tell you something but I forgot…"

"Well…?" the ANBU captain croaked. His heartbeat was beginning to pump faster and he didn't like it at all.

Say it!

Sadly, the medic nin hesitated to answer his question. Was she playing dumb or what?

"So what does my Sasuke-kun want to hear?" she innocently asked, playing with her soup.

The Uchiha prodigy just stared at her.

"It seems that Sasuke-kun already knows what I'm going to say…" Sakura reasoned, still making circles on the hot soup. "You should be the one to say it," she teasingly grinned.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Him? But wasn't she the one who was supposed to say it? She was the woman after all.

His head remained above his clasped hands as he continued to survey the smiling lady who was waiting for his reply. Should he really be the one to spill the news? Well, it seemed that the fact that he already knew it didn't bother her at all.

"Sakura…" he started, but how the heck was he going to say it? "You're… You're…" He was caught with the emerald pools staring at him. He swore he could already feel butterflies flying inside his stomach.

Suddenly Sasuke felt his wife's hand lying on his forehead. "I think you have a fever. You look tense."

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was acting really weird today. She stood up and slowly walked towards him. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Concern was evident on her face.

"I'm fine," he replied, still determined to hear about the news. "You… You have to go home early from now on." He removed Sakura's hand from his forehead. "And you're not allowed to go to far places or even carry heavy loads of medicine, understand?"

However, Sakura was barely listening to him. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the dining room. "You're torturing yourself with your…"

It took a matter of seconds before she realized that she would have nearly tripped if Sasuke had not held her waist.

"Be careful," he pointed out while cursing inwardly. Why was she acting so carelessly? She could harm herself and their baby!

"S-sorry!" the pink-haired woman apologized as she trembled a little from Sasuke's grip. But that didn't stop her from pulling him to their bedroom.

She pushed Sasuke to the large soft bed before rummaging through the drawers for his medicine. "You've been on missions for the last few weeks that's why I really missed you, Sasuke-kun." She gingerly smiled at him as she began to open the closet.

Hearing what Sakura said made Sasuke's muscles ache. It was only now that he felt the fatigue caused by his consecutive missions with Naruto but he knew that his tiredness would vanish if Sakura would just tell him that she was pregnant.

Clothes and other necessary stuff started to scatter on the floor but Sakura didn't mind them as she continued to explore the contents of the poor closet. "Where the heck is it…"

Suddenly, she froze without Sasuke noticing. She thought she saw something in the closet that she wasn't supposed to see.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed deeply and focused her attention to him, "What are these?"

Sasuke lazily turned his head to look at his wife. He also froze. Sakura was holding two milk bottles.

"They are… bottles," he answered weakly. He totally forgot that his closet was an extension of hers.

"I know very well that they are_ milk _bottles," Sakura said. She was now staring at the paper bag that contained a can of milk and a pack of diapers. She finally understood why he gave her new rules for her daily living. She wasn't one of the most intelligent kunoichi in Konoha for nothing.

The shinobi lying on the bed gently sat and leaned against the headrest. He kept his gaze locked on the woman who was still by the closet. He saw her inhale and exhale deeply though he could not understand the expression on her face. Was it happiness? Excitement? Or… The events came rolling in his mind from the time he was with Uzumaki Naruto up to the present. His blood began to boil. "You mean you're not…?"

Sakura sighed again and then shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

For the first time in his life, THE Uchiha Sasuke felt disappointment, loss and even embarrassment all at the same time.

Sakura was not pregnant.

The mixed emotions that he felt slowly turned to anger when he imagined the loudmouth who started it all and the jounin he once called sensei guffawing many miles from here.

Damn those two. Especially that Naruto.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke didn't realize that Sakura was already sitting next to him, "But I'm still glad that you're here because of him."

Even if he wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto at this very moment, he couldn't deny the fact that Sakura was right. He would still be busy thinking about their next mission if Naruto hadn't fooled him and Sakura would be sleeping alone in their huge Uchiha house. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto could still think up of something brilliant with that tiny head of his.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, just drink this medicine and you'll feel better." Sakura held out a tiny tablet on her palm.

Sasuke just stared at her intensely before trapping her wrists above her head. Sakura stared at him with surprise as he gazed at her with hungry eyes. That's the look he gave her every time they… ahem.

"I think I need a different kind of medicine right now…" he murmured while his hand slowly and innocently crawled under her shirt. "I'll make sure I'll get it right this time."

_ ~owari_

* * *

**Additional note (Added 06.19.11)**: I've received a couple of comments asking about the connection of the summary to the whole story. Actually, I imagined the summary of this one shot as some kind of event that might have happened before or after the whole fiasco that took place in _Desperate Daddy_ itself, with Sasuke being frustrated for still not being able to have the cute Uchiha heir he's been wishing for since he did his 'act of love' with Sakura. I hope this clears things up. ;)

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
